Wigs or other artificial hairpieces are used in many settings. For example, actors and actresses may wear wigs for certain roles in a dramatic performance. Pop stars and other vocalists may wear wigs on stage during a concert or other performance. Some wigs may be used merely for the purpose of giving the appearance of hair or a hair style that is not otherwise possible with wearer's natural hair. Other wigs may feature some special effect that allows the wearer or other person to change the wig's appearance in some way. For example, some wigs include colored lights or like that may be activated to make the wig glow or otherwise emit light. Other special effect wigs include those that have been treated with a florescent chemical or other compound that causes the wig to glow when illuminated by an external light source.
Typically, these special effect features are included in a wig to give the wig a kind of flair that is valued for its artificiality or garishness. Even when this is not the intention, existing special effects still tend to give a wig an unnatural appearance. For example, florescent wigs may be used with the intention of having a bright or otherwise noticeable appearance that mimics a natural hair color. However, these wigs typically glow with an artificial and emissive color tone that tends to give the wig an unnatural appearance. As an additional drawback, the color effect featured in these wigs is typically triggered by the light source that otherwise illuminates the wig. Thus, the environment in which such a wig is used must be tightly controlled such that only lights having the specific frequency that triggers the color effect are used. Thus, the other objects in the environment must be selected such that they do not interact with the triggering light in an unwanted or negative manner.
Accordingly, while some existing wigs do feature certain special effects, these existing wigs do not feature special color effects that still maintain a natural appearance in the hair of the wig. Further, while some existing wigs do change color, these wigs typically have an artificial glowing appearance and/or must be used in a controlled environment where special lighting is used to illuminate the wig. It is with these shortcomings in mind that the present invention has been developed.